Who do I have to kill?
by Dawulf
Summary: Chad is pretty torn up after Sonny broke his heart. / Based 2 weeks after Sonny with a Choice. Includes my OC's Tiffany and Chey, from my story The Middle of Nowhere. Spoilers Alert if you haven't watched the episode.


**I'm putting out there right now, that this one-shot has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! This is just a bit of a rant after watching that –horrible- episode. I almost cried seriously. I could not believe that she broke up with him. I think that the character of Sonny has changed so much, that the show will probably end after it's 3****rd**** season…. Which makes me beyond sad. I just hope they get back together. :(**

**And no, Channy is not breaking up in The Middle of Nowhere.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Chad, his racecar bed, or SWAC… I do own The Middle of Nowhere, Tiffany, and Chey.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper had been 'missing' for two weeks now. Filming had halted for Mackenzie Falls, and rumors circled around the globe. Had the greatest actor of our generation been put in rehab? Had he and Sonny Munroe had a falling out? Had he been kidnapped? Few people actually knew the truth. His 'girlfriend' wasn't talking either.

What was the truth? Sonny Munroe broke his heart. The only people that actually knew were them and the Randoms, who had spied on their conversation.

Chad laid in his racecar bed, staring at the ceiling for the 14th day in a row. His mother had made him a sammich, and laid it next to him, but he refused to even acknowledge it or her for that matter. He simply lay there asking himself "Why?"

He didn't even flinch at the commotion from outside his window, nor did he look up when he heard the window slide open, and someone hop into his room. He didn't care. He had nothing now.

"Who do I have to kill?" The voice rang out, as the bed next to him sank a bit, due to the pressure of someone sitting next to him.

His bloodshot, tearstained eyes shifted from the ceiling to the face of possibly his best friend. Tiffany. He had met the girl back when he and Sonny were sent to Nebraska for a few months to work out their differences. The girl had proved to be sarcastic, annoying and hard-headed, but somehow the two formed a great friendship. Chad had even said in the past that he thought of the girl as a sister.

"Meow!"

And of course, there was Cheyanne, the little black cat who was Tiffany's shadow. The feline curled up on Chad's chest, sensing his sadness, and purring softly.

He wanted to ask what they were doing here, but no words came out. He just stared at the girl. His look made her shiver. She had never seen him like this. He had always been so poised and dignified – with every bit of his appearance nothing less than perfect. Now his hair was messy, his clothes were baggy and unfashionable, he smelled like he hadn't showered in a couple days (or brushed his teeth for that matter), and his usually sparkling blue eyes were now bloodshot, dull and almost lifeless. There was so much pain being filtered through them, that she honestly just wanted to hug him.

"Seriously Chad, tell me what happened. We're worried about you." Tiffany told him.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was flat and raspy. He obviously hadn't spoken in awhile.

She sighed.

"Well last I heard, So Random won the Tween Choice Award… then a few days later a recount had been ordered and Mackenzie Falls had won… then the great CDC goes missing. Enlighten me please?"

With each word she spoke, the pain in Chad grew and grew before with her last word he burst into tears, jumped up and wrapped his arms around her in one single motion. She was a bit taken back, but soon shifted to where she was hugging him and his shoulder wasn't completely digging into her neck, choking her. The pain of seeing her adopted brother this way showed in the girls caramel colored eyes.

Chey let out a silent meow of understanding.

Chad began to blubber out what exactly had happened.

* * *

[flashback]

_Sonny and Chad sat on the couch in the prop house as Chad began to speak._

"_So, I was thinking about what you said… about how So Random's win get between us, and I wanted to fix that."_

"_See?" Sonny smiled. "I knew you'd get past this."_

"_I did." He smiled back, his eyes shining. "And you know how? By getting to the truth."_

"_I'm so proud of you."_

"_Well you're really gonna be proud of this!" Chad exclaimed. "I ordered a recount of the votes for the Best Tween Show."_

"_You did what?" Sonny's face fell, and she looked at him incredulously._

"_I ordered a recount – and great news! So Random lost!"_

"_I can't believe this."_

"_That you lost? You'll get used to it – I did."_

"_No you didn't! You ordered a recount! Why would you even do that?"_

_Chad was taken back. "Because you felt weird about winning and I felt bad about losing. Now neither of us have to feel weird anymore… and yet, you still have that weird look on your face." _

"_It's called disappointment." She snapped. "Chad you were so miserable not being the center of attention for one day that you actually went and got a recount!"_

"_I-I just wanted things to get normal…" Chad looked hurt. He thought he was helping._

"_Normal? This isn't normal. Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other – root for each other." _

_Oh really? Than what was that outburst at the award show? _

"_I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first."_

_What was she saying?_

"_Sonny, I did it for us." _

"_There is no 'us'. I don't even know if there ever was." Her voice was like a knife lashing against his heart._

"_Here." She shoved the award into his chest. "I think you two will be very happy together."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?" Chad couldn't believe this. "I thought I was helping!"_

"_And that's the worst part about it!" She lashed at him again. "Goodbye Chad."_

"_Sonny, I-"_

"_Please, just go!" Her voice resembled ice._

"_But-" The pain was evident in his voice._

"_There are no second chances this time... You won the recount, but you lost me."_

_Chad didn't know what to say. The shock and pain was written on his face as he took a few steps backwards and put the award on the table before giving one last, pained look to Sonny before he backed out of the prop house. _

[end flashback]

* * *

"Chad…" Tiffany tried to comfort him as he continued sobbing.

"I j- I can't believe I lost her." He whimpered. "She was so perfect and amazing a-and stupid cute!"

"She's changed."

"No she hasn't!" He defended, sniffling. "I-I thought I was helping. I thought things could go back to normal. And after what she said at the award show – I didn't freak out! She said sorry and I accepted and we moved on."

"I know…"

"And she said I haven't changed… does she realize how much I've changed for her?" His voice was pained and desperate.

Tiffany was silent as she let him vent.

"Did she even love me at all?" He finally finished, pulling out of their hug, and staring into Tiffany's eyes once again.

"I can't say that Chad, but I do know that she has changed."

"No she-"

Tiffany interrupted him again. "Chad she's gone from a virtual nobody to an actress, singer, songwriter… she is the reason that So Random is catching Mackenzie Falls in ratings… and I frankly think that she way overreacted. You've lived in Hollywood your entire life – the greatest actor of your generation. You've never known what its like to not win. You don't know how to be normal. She needs to realize that. No matter what anyone does, you aren't going to change in a day. And as much as I'm a Channy fan, if she can't realize that, then maybe she's not the one for you."

His lip curled ever so slightly at the Channy fan comment.

"Now c'mon, let me see that smile!" She said, poking him.

He rolled his eyes and flashed the best million-dollar smile he could manage in the moment.

"There we go!" She grinned. "Now eat up, 'cause I have a certain funny-girl-from-Wisconsin to hurt."

Chad knew that his heart would never heal… that it would forever be shattered into a million pieces, but at the moment, sitting there in his bed with the one person – and cat – who he knew would always have his back - no matter what, made him reach for that sammich his mom had made, for they ignited the slightest spark of hope that maybe things would still work out for him.


End file.
